Poppins
by ellilgrey
Summary: Mary Poppins spends some time with the sweeps. NSFW


Mary gazed down upon the two, mischievous children laying quietly in their beds. They slept soundly, their faces covered with soot and dirt from the day's earlier events. Jane and Michael, having just been reunited with their beloved nanny, had danced with Bert and his chimney sweep friends until they could hardly dance any more. Their father, cross with them for returning with a large horde of dirty men, had sent them both to bed.

Mary wandered over to the cabinet across the room to where her carpet bag rested. She stuck her arm deep into its endless insides, and removed a white cloth. She dabbed her face softly, brushing away the grime that had attached itself to her whilst dancing. She reached into the bag again and removed a small hand mirror and raised it to her face.

Her reflection stared back at her, tired and worn, but nonetheless lively. She had obviously been through quite the ordeal, but yet her face still showed a smile which raised her rosy cheeks. Her hair was still in a tight bun atop her head, and her hat sat above it.

Inspecting herself, Mary found one final smudge on her chest. Struggling to clean around her coat, she removed it and sat it upon the stand in the corner of the room. She tried again to clear away the soot on her chest, but once again was denied by her shirt. She frowned at herself in disgust.

Mary, at her last option, looked back at the two beds behind her, filled by Jane and Michael. Seeing that they were sound asleep under their covers, she looked back at herself. She placed the mirror on the cabinet beside her carpet bag, and began to unbutton her white shirt. After each button had been loosened from its pocket, she slid the long arms of the shirt off of her shoulders.

Her shirt now laying on the floor at her feet, she stood in her long blue skirt and her bra. It was made of the purest white lace, a small bow placed where the two cups met in the center. She found her cloth again and finally removed the black stain that had been irking her so.

"Get a bit of dirt did ya'?"

Mary turned quickly to the window, her arms clutching the mirror over her nearly nude chest. In the windowsill sat none other than the jack-of-all-trades himself, Bert. He sat confidently with his usual smirk on his lips.

"Bert!" Mary cried. "Don't you know to knock before entering a lady's room!"

Bert descended from the window into the room silently and slightly added, "Sorry, Mary."

Mary swiftly donned her shirt and refastened each button. She scolded, "Mary Poppins, thank you. Not just Mary." After being covered again, she inquired, "Why on Earth would you sneak up on me like that?"

Bert stepped closer to his friend, "The gang's sorely missed ya', Mary Poppins. They'd shore like to be with you a tiny tad longer."

Mary pondered for a moment and, knowing that her sudden disappearances had been a bit unkind, responded, "Very well. I do suppose they deserve a bit more of a visit."

She put on her coat, grabbed her carpet bag, and met Bert under the fireplace. Mary looked up into the dark chimney, filled with soot and dirt. "Oh Bert, please do clean up that mess of a chimney before you go." Bert turned to her, winked, and with a smirk, "Anything for you Mary!"

"Poppins"

"Sorry, Mary…Poppins."

Mary looked at the chimney sweep beside her and exclaimed, "Well I don't plan on standing in a fireplace all night now do I?"

Bert looked up with a grin, "I'd hate to disappoint."

Suddenly, Mary and Bert flew up through the chimney, bursting through the top with a great black cloud of soot. Bert barreled through the air and rolled onto the ground, while Mary landed gracefully beside him. Standing alone on that rooftop of London, the two looked across the horizon, seeing the moon sit above the buildings and chimney stacks.

Bert stepped forward and shouted, "Come on out, I've brought a guest!"

In a flash, Mary spotted a brush pop out of a chimney, followed quickly by a nimble chimney sweep who landed in front of his entrance. Soon after, another brush and sweep emerged from another chimney, and soon there was a small crowd of chimney sweeps surrounding Mary and Bert.

"Well come on then! Don't be shy!" Bert welcomed.

The crowd moved in around Mary, embracing her from all directions. Mary smiled and raised her arms away from the sweeps who had crowded her.

"Don't squeeze, I am not a sardine in a tin."

The sweeps moved away from Mary, giving her space. Mary reached into her carpet bag and took her mirror again.

"Oh dear," she said seeing her face now freshly coated in soot. "I just cleaned up."

Bert smiled, "It's alright Mary Poppins. Now you look like one of us."

"Yes, that was what I was afraid of," she scowled.

Mary found her cloth again and began to clean her face of the dirt. "Let's not waste time. What are we doing up here, Bert?"

The silly sweep looked at Mary as she wiped her face. "Well," he began, "I do have one little idea."

Mary stared at Bert. "Don't keep me waiting then. I don't have all night."

Bert grinned at the beautiful woman in front of him, and then back at his friends surrounding them. "Take off your coat Mary Poppins, then we'll start."

"Alright," she replied. Mary carefully removed her coat and placed it on the Banks' chimney, and she placed her carpet bag beside it. She also sat her hat down with the rest of her belongings.

Bert stepped closer to Mary, "Ready?" he asked. Mary nodded, curious as to what was in store.

"Alrighty then."

Bert grabbed Mary's waist on either side and pulled her close. In one swift movement, Bert touched his lips to Mary's. He felt Mary tense as he moved, but she soon relaxed. After a moment, Mary pushed Bert away, knocking him into a cluster of sweeps behind him.

"The nerve!" Mary cried. Mary had never been kissed before, besides by her parents, and was disgusted by the sudden kiss from Bert. "I would think you'd know not to do that to a lady, Bert." She turned and walked toward her belongings.

"Now wait just a moment, Mary!" Bert called.

"Poppins," she added.

Bert ran in front of Mary, blocking her items and her exit. "Don't go!"

Mary scoffed, "I do believe I'll be going now."

Bert looked at Mary with great lust, and in the heat of the moment shouted, "I'm not lettin' you leave, Mary Poppins!"

Mary turned suddenly and gawked at him. "Do you honestly believe you're going to stop me?"

Bert laughed, "Maybe not me, but I've got some help." A small group of the sweeps ran to Mary and grabbed her arms.

"How dare you!" Mary cried. She squirmed around but her holders remained. She looked at each of her captors and then back at Bert.

Bert walked back to Mary, a smile on his face. "Just sit back and relax, Mary. Enjoy yourself!"

"Poppins!" she cried.

Bert held Mary's waist and kissed her again, his lips pressed tightly against her soft lips. She tried to shake free, but her attempt proved useless. She began to melt into Bert's kiss, slowly putting up less and less of a fight.

"Look!" one sweep cried. "She's startin' to enjoy 'erself!"

Mary began to drown herself out in the crowd. She began thinking, _Am I really enjoying this savagery? _Mary had never dared kiss a man, worried that she would get pulled into trouble. She had never longed for a husband. She was a nanny, and that's all she ever did. She enjoyed being around the children, but she was learning that being with adults could prove more interesting.

Bert soon became more passionate with Mary. He slid his tongue into her warm mouth, flicking against her own tongue. Mary was appalled by this change, and she shook at the shock. The sweeps still held her, and the little movement she made had no effect.

Mary was losing herself in the commotion. Bert's tongue still danced around Mary's, sending an odd feeling through her mind. _Doesn't this feel amazing?_

Bert's tongue left Mary's warm mouth, and she breathed deeply. She had barely been able to catch her breath when she heard Bert say something else. "Now we get to the fun part!"

Bert moved his dirty hand to Mary's white shirt and reached for the top collar button.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she cried.

"Just making this a bit more fun," Bert replied.

He unfastened the top button, and Mary glared at him. He moved to the next button, and then the next. Soon enough, her white lace bra could be seen, but Bert didn't stop. He continued until her shirt had been completely undone, and it slumped on her shoulders.

Mary stared down at her now exposed bra in disbelief. The first time anyone had seen her in her bra had been earlier that night when Bert snuck up on her, but know her lace was exposed in front of all of the sweeps.

Mary began to calm herself, but Bert wasn't finished. He reached around Mary's waist and undid the clasp on her long, blue skirt.

Mary screamed as her skirt fell to the floor around her ankles. She stared at the sweeps in awe, her bloomers and leggings the only thing covering her.

Bert claimed, "Don't get excited just yet, Mary!"

"P-P-Poppins!" she cried, becoming more nervous and embarrassed by the second. "S-S-Stop this right now!"

Bert smirked, "But Mary, we aren't done yet!"

Abruptly, the sweeps raised Mary by her arms into the air. She screamed again, and Bert grabbed her bloomers. As her bloomers fell, another sweep pulled her leggings off with them. When Mary's feet hit the ground, she was left in her white lace bra covering her breasts, and a matching pair of white lace panties, just covering her petite ass.

Bert kicked Mary's clothing outside of the circle of sweeps, and the group holding her pushed her into the center. There she was, Mary Poppins. Standing in a circle of chimney sweeps in nothing but a bra and panties.

Mary stood in disbelief in the center of the crowd. She struggled to cover herself with only her arms. She closed her eyes out of shame. _Why is all of this happening? _She thought to herself. Then another thought itched at Mary's mind, a devilish thought. _Isn't it exciting to be seen by all of these men?_ She quickly discarded the lewd idea, disgusted by the thought. A woman who is practically perfect would never think in such a manner.

Bert approached Mary, pitifully attempting to cover herself. He walked confidently toward her.

"Now Mary," he started. "I've always thought you to be the prim and proper type, and yet you're covering yourself as if you're ashamed."

"I…am quite ashamed I'd say," she replied. "How else would one feel in this state… a-a-and that's Poppins!"

Bert laughed, "Oh Mary, you should feel proud. All of these nice people want to see you!"

Mary stood unmoved, still covering herself with her arms.

"Poppins!"

"Now Mary, I expect you to be a good girl and do as I say. Stand straight, like the prim and proper Mary I know."

Nervous at this sudden lash, Mary slowly straightened her back and moved her arms to her sides. The sweeps cheered, now with an unobstructed view of her beautiful body.

"That's more like it," sounded Bert.

The giddy crowd began to lighten Mary's mood. The more they cheered, the less she worried about her exposed body.

"Now, turn around," Bert ordered with harshness in his voice.

This next command scared Mary. Bert's tone had seemed awfully violent, and in her current state, she could hardly imagine what could happen.

Frightened of what might happen next, she slowly turned her back to Bert. He could now see her small, but round ass, clothed in her white lace panties. He spotted a white bow, similar to the one on her bra, on the back of her panties, presenting her ass like a wrapped present.

She heard him speaking, "Are you havin' a good time, Mary?"

She replied with a stutter, "W-W-Why on Earth would I enjoy this rubbish…and that's Poppins!"

Mary was not entirely truthful in her response. Everything she had ever been taught told her that she should never show her body to a man, much less a crowd of them. However, she felt an odd feeling in her stomach. Something about the ordeal was making Mary feel…excited. She had never felt this way before, and was curious to find what happened next._ I guess it couldn't hurt to carry on a bit longer."_

Her thoughts were interrupted by something that hurt: a hard slap on the ass.

Mary jerked forward with the force of the hit.

Bert commanded the same way he had when he was a police officer, "You are going to enjoy this, Mary."

Mary didn't know what to think. Even though Bert's strike had hurt, it was exhilarating. She almost felt as if she wanted more.

Bert asked again, "Are you havin' a good time, Mary?"

Again she cried, "No…and that's Poppins!"

She was greeted again with an even harder slap on her beautiful ass. The sting of the hit left her ass as rosy as her cheeks, and tears began to form in her eyes, yet she still felt the spanking she was given exhilarating. She had never believed in spanking a child, but what was happening to her felt more right than anything.

Bert asked once again, but Mary didn't answer.

After one more slap, Mary managed to whisper out a quiet, "…y-y-yes."

Bert smiled, and then he laughed a triumphant laugh. He issued his next order, "Take off your panties and bra."

She turned around and looked at Bert. She thought again to herself, _Should I really be enjoying this?_ Then, after a moment of hesitation she thought, _I suppose it couldn't be that bad._ She reached behind her slender back and carefully unclasped her white, lace bra. The cups sprang off of her large breasts, and then the straps slid down her narrow arms onto the ground.

Mary's perky, busty chest was finally exposed to the crowd, her erect nipples seen by the sweeps. She felt goosebumps forming on the pale skin of her breasts, and her legs shook with embarrassment.

Mary moved her hands to her white, lace panties. She pushed her thumbs into the hips of the waistband to remove them, but then hesitated.

"Do it," Bert commanded.

She stood still, her hands still ready to remove her final bit of dignity, but couldn't remove them. No man had ever seen her fully naked, and she was too afraid to take her panties off. Tears began to fall down her face.

Bert stood unamused at her defiance. He brought his hand down upon her left breast, bouncing at the sudden strike. She screamed.

Mary, now understanding of the consequences of disobedience, finally began to pull down her panties. They pulled over her hips, dragged across the curve of her ass, and then fell down her thin legs, landing on the cold ground.

There stood Mary Poppins, naked, in a crowd of chimney sweeps. Her finely shaved vagina lay bare to the eyes of the crowd, her ass naked and pink. She quickly reached down with her left hand, covering her pussy. She used her left to cover her breasts, but only squeezing them together. This act of embarrassment stirred another cheer from the crowd.

Bert frowned at Mary, "What did I tell you about hiding?"

Mary, remembering how Bert had said before, moved her hands away.

Finally Bert smiled, "Good Mary, now what do you think you should do next?"

She stood, ashamed of her nudity, and responded, "P-P-Poppins! … and…I-I-I don't know."

"Well then," Bert began, "strip me."

Mary stared at Bert for a moment, and then understanding what he had said, she reached for the buttons of his shirt. After each button had been undone, she pulled the shirt off of Bert, revealing his torso. His chest was finely toned from years of hard labor, and his arms matched. Then she reached for the waist of his pants. She unbuttoned them cautiously, and then she undid the fly. His pants slid to the floor leaving his boxers only. She grabbed the waistband, closed her eyes, and pulled down.

When Mary opened her eyes, she saw Bert's penis, fully erect, waiting for her. She stared at it, unsure of how to react to his long cock. Finally, Bert gave her the answer.

"Get on your knees."

Confused, Mary fell to her knees, and then Bert once again instructed her.

"Squeeze your boobs over my dick."

Mary was shocked by this remark. After recovering from the reveal of Bert's cock, she took her gorgeous breasts in hand and squeezed down on his long penis.

"Now move them up and down."

She did as told, raising her body up and down to move her boobs with his dick. Unsure of what to expect, she continued until Bert moved away. He grabbed Mary by her hair, undoing her bun, and then pulled her head in front of his cock.

"What are you-" was all Mary could muster before Bert forced his dick into Mary's warm mouth.

Mary screamed, but made little noise, as her mouth was blocked by something quite large. Bert thrusted his cock in and out of Mary's mouth, her red lips surrounding its girth, and her tongue rubbing along his long shaft. She was disgusted by the lewd taste of his organ in her, but was somehow excited at the feeling. _What a taste?_ Bert began to push deeper and deeper into Mary's mouth until his penis reached down her throat, and his hips were flush against her rosy cheeks.

Bert pulled his penis out of Mary's mouth and started rubbing his dick himself. Mary coughed and took a deep breath while she could. She was confused until Bert said, "Open." She opened her mouth, expecting to be filled with his cock again.

Instead, Bert's penis shot his thick, warm load onto Mary's pretty face. She left her mouth open, catching some of the hot semen in her mouth. It flowed endlessly, drowning her in Bert's seed. With her hair, face, and breasts now covered in cum, Mary tried to spit out what had landed in her mouth.

Bert soon corrected this, "Good girls always swallow." She tried to correct her mistake, but he soon added, "Lick your boobs clean, too."

Mary shamefully held her breasts near to her mouth and began to lick up Bert's semen. The taste made her want to vomit, but she knew what Bert would say if she did: Be a good girl.

"That's good, Mary," he rewarded. "Now on your hands and knees."

Mary slowly placed her hands on the ground in front of her, her ass now on display to the crowd, and her breasts hanging where all could see. The crowd cheered.

"…Poppins…" she whispered.

Mary had forgotten about the crowd, and she was now even more embarrassed. However, she still felt as if this was right. Her heart was racing, and she felt excited even though she was ashamed.

Bert moved to Mary's back and spread her attractive legs a bit. She gasped at the cold touch of his hand, which was soon followed by a hard slap on her bare ass. She screamed, and braced herself for another slap. It didn't come.

Instead, Mary was greeted with a painful sensation in her crotch. It took her a moment to realize what was happening. Bert's penis was entering her pussy.

Mary gasped, and then she began to breathe heavily. As Bert's member reached deeper and deeper into her dripping cunt, her breathing became deeper and faster.

"Ah!" she whimpered.

Bert looked down at Mary's pussy and noticed a bit of red.

"Oh," he observed, "you're a virgin."

Mary's mind filled with horrible thoughts. _I wasn't to lose my purity until marriage, if ever! _She then thought about the crowd. _All of these men, watching as my body is ruined. How unthinkable!_

Mary began to feel an unexplainable sensation coming from her vagina. Even though she didn't understand it, she knew that she enjoyed it, no matter how much she didn't want to.

She began to moan, and each time she let a sound escape from her mouth, she became more and more embarrassed, until eventually she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oohhh god…"

The crowd began inching closer as they heard Mary's sounds of pleasure. Soon, more sweeps started undressing, and they made their way towards her.

"Ooooooh."

Soon there was a sweep in front of her, his hard dick waiting by her face. He pushed his cock into her mouth, and Mary experienced having two dicks in her at once.

"Hmmm!"

One more moved in front of her. Then another. After a few minutes Mary's face was surrounded be dicks. She would suck one, and the rest would fap over her. Soon she heard the voice of a sweep.

"Open your mouth wider."

Before Mary even had time to do as she was told, another dick was shoved into her mouth. Mary felt her mouth stretch as far as it could to house the new cock. She felt her lips ache, barely able to contain the two sweeps. Now she had two dicks in her mouth, and one dick in her pussy.

Soon this was amended, as the crowd of fapping sweeps was growing impatient. Some moved to Mary's ass and spanked her. Others grabbed her tits and pinched her erect nipples. Some pulled her hair, and others sucked on her neck and skin. Mary couldn't believe what she was feeling. Being touched in so many place by so many people was indescribable.

Eventually, Bert shouted to the sweeps getting sucked, "Open her mouth, let's make her cum!"

The sweeps repositioned, the two being sucked pulling away, and groped every inch of her body. Bert continued pumping his cock in and out of her cunt.

"Oohhhh…Oooooh!" Mary shouted.

Then she came.

Mary screamed as her back arched, moved by her climax. The sweeps held her perfect breasts even tighter and watched as she lost control of her body. Bert pulled his aching cock out of her tight pussy and shot his load over her back.

Mary fell to the ground, exhausted from her outburst. She was laying on her stomach, her back covered with cum, her face red from embarrassment and tiredness. The sweeps pulled her up to her feet as soon as they could.

She was now standing, bent at the waist forward. The sweeps brought several slaps down on her ass, each met with a gasp or scream, while Bert prepared himself for the next round.

He looked at Mary for a moment and then said, "This won't do." He thought for a moment, and then wandered towards Mary's carpet bag.

"This bag has anything in it, yes?" he asked.

Bert reached his arm down into the bag searching its abyss. He soon produced the end of a rope. Mary watched as the rope appeared, inch by inch, in utter shock and anticipation.

"This should serve nicely."

Bert brought his newly found rope to Mary and began his work. Using the skills he learned as a sailor, he restrained her arms behind her back and tied her legs at her ankles and knees. Now completely immobilized, save for shaking her head and bending her knees, she was left only thinking of what she had become. _I've been made into a slave! _she thought. _This is in no way fitting of a lady of my perfection! _Even as she pondered this, Mary's heart raced with eagerness, awaiting her next treatment. She had never felt as good as when she climaxed, and she wondered if she could feel that way again…

Mary quickly pushed this thought aside. It was not right to think that way. She instead confronted Bert on her new rope clothing.

"N-N-Now what makes you think this is how I should be treated? Tied down like livestock waiting to be eaten?" she asked.

Bert snickered, "Now Mary that fits very well to be honest. After all, you are about to be eaten."

She was terrified at first, but soon realized the true meaning behind his words as she felt a tongue touch her dripping pussy.

"That's Poppins-oooooooooooooh!" She moaned.

Bert laughed again. "We can't have you makin' all that ruckus can we now?"

He walked to Mary's bag, stuck in his hand, and pulled out a red ball with a strap. Mary didn't realize what it was until the ball gag was approaching her pretty face. She opened her mouth to speak out, but was stopped by her new restraint.

"Hmmph!" she struggled.

"That should make things easier."

Unable to make any more noise or move, Mary could only wait for what would come next. She closed her eyes, unwilling to face this insanity.

Even as she was tied and used, Mary was still feeling right. _Was this the right place for me?_ Should she really be at the use of these men? Everything they had done had made her feel good. Better than anything she had ever felt, to be honest.

Mary, still standing in the crowd, soon lost her ability to think as she felt something new-and painful. She suddenly understood, her vagina wasn't the only whole to be filled.

Her asshole stretched, slowly and painfully, to fit Bert's hard cock. She screamed but made no noise, as she still had her gag. _My bum! _She thought. _It's tearing apart!_

After being tortured by her new penetration for a few minutes, Mary began to feel odd again. However, this was a different odd. When Bert had fucked her previously, she had felt as if her genitalia was being prodded by electricity, sending shocks through her whole body. Now, she felt a smooth pleasure, more localized. The more she felt this new euphoria, the more she enjoyed it.

Soon Mary could barely breathe, too busy being fucked in her tight asshole. Being caught up in this rough fuck, she barely noticed the crowd of sweeps around her. That is, until they began to cum.

Semen began to shoot from all directions of the circle of naked men. Mary looked upon the men as their hot loads landed all over her body. She was being soaked in cum from all directions. Her breasts bounced back and forth with the percussive force of Bert's penis ramming in and out of her ass.

After being fucked like this for quite some time, Mary neared her climax. Right before she thought she couldn't take any more of this painful pleasure, Bert's cock finally released. She felt his seed shooting into her body, and with this new sensation, reached her maximum pleasure.

Mary's mind left her as her body surged with pleasure. Her back arched as much as possible, and her eyes opened wide. Her asshole tightened around Bert's cock, which now pulled out. She convulsed and screamed, muffled by her gag, and when she had finally felt all that she could, blacked out.

Mary awoke on the ground. She was laying on her stomach, no longer tied, covered in semen from head to toe. Cum dripped from her asshole and her pussy as well. She looked around herself. She was still on the Banks' rooftop, with one change: all of the sweeps were gone. She began to stand up and saw Bert sitting on a chimney, now fully dressed.

"You really took a lot. Especially for your first time," he complimented. The boys kept goin' a bit after you fell asleep. Hope ya' don't mind too much."

Mary stood slowly, covering herself at first, but then remembering the night she had had, decided against it. She walked behind a chimney for only a moment, and when she emerged from the other side, was fully clothed. Her coat was pressed, her skirt spit spot, and her hair neatly prepared with her hat on top.

Bert stared at her in awe. "Well, how'd you do that, Mary?"

Mary giggled, "I would hope you knew that I could've left any rime I had truly wanted to."

She began walking back towards the Banks' chimney and then turned back to Bert. She lifted a finger, still covered with hot, sticky cum. She placed the finger in her mouth and sucked it clean, and then with a smirk…

"And that's Poppins."


End file.
